


Compromise Is An Essential Part Of Any Viable Relationship

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "wreath", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.(Ugly) wreaths and (ticklish) elves and jingle bells...





	Compromise Is An Essential Part Of Any Viable Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "wreath"

"No," Jim said.

Blair frowned. "It was a gift, Jim. It would be rude if I didn't hang it up somewhere."

"You've got two choices, Chief. Hang it up inside the dumpster in the alley or wait until I leave for the cabin and do whatever the hell you want to with it then. But it doesn't go on our door — or anywhere I have to look at it, even only occasionally — while I'm still here."

"C'mon, it's not that…." Blair's voice trailed off as he looked down at the wreath lying on the table. "Okay, it _is_ that bad, but it's the principle of the thing. Vee made it herself. Anyway, kitsch is a Christmas tradition, right? Remember the sweater Sally gave you two years ago?"

"Leave Sally's sweater out of it," Jim said. Sure, the sweater was ugly as fuck — who the hell could possibly think it was a good idea to puff-paint a nativity scene on a Christmas sweater using the Muppets as the nativity figures? — but it had come from _Sally._ This… _thing_ wasn't a gift from family; it was only the attempt of one of Blair's co-workers at the foundation to foist some of her "crafty" shit onto a defenseless public.

"Okay, okay," Blair said. He looked at the wreath again and sighed. "I won't put it up while you're here, and I'll stash it somewhere you don't have to see it again before you leave."

"Good," Jim said, and averted his gaze as Blair picked up the wreath. He really didn't need another eyeful of its five contrasting — certainly not harmonizing — forms of plastic greenery, its (badly) glitter-covered Styrofoam bells, its candy-cane-striped nylon ribbons, or its tiny leering plastic elves.

Blair disappeared into his former room, wreath in hand, and reappeared a minute later. "I'm guessing me telling you it plays 'Jingle Bells' if you tickle any of the elves wouldn't change your mind, huh?"

Jim snorted, and Blair grinned. "Vee's very creative," he said.

He was walking past Jim as he said it, and Jim snagged his arm and pulled him in close. "So am I." He dropped his head to whisper in Blair's ear. "Especially at tickling elves."

Blair groaned. "Comparing me to an elf isn't going to — hey, wait, no tickl— Jim, stop…. Okay, no, don't stop _that…._ "

Jim's hands slipped under Blair's Henley as his mouth homed in on the sweet spot just at the base of Blair's throat.

" _Jim,_ " Blair murmured, his voice low and needy — and fucking music to Jim's ears when it was like this, better than any Christmas carol Jim could think of. 

'Jingle Bells?' Jim would've laughed, if he hadn't been quite so… occupied. So what, if somewhere in the spare room, all those tiny plastic elves were leering — they could leer all they wanted to; he had more important things to think about right now.


End file.
